shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhahaka D. Knave/Abilities and Powers
Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength- Knave has incredible strength, slightly higher than a normal human being. Knave is able to lift above his own weight, and often trains to increase his weight limit. Incredible Speed- Knave's nickname, the Green Tempest, isn't for nothing. Knave has incredible speed, often seen moving as a green blur. While not able to move at the speeds of Swift's Soku Soku no Mi or Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi, Knave can move at extraordinary speeds for a human, and when going all out seems to be teleporting. Agility- Coming hand in hand with his speed, Knave has good reflexes and agility, and finds it quite easy to dodge some attacks. While not at the level of Kenbunshoku Haki (though Knave later acquires this skill), Knave can usually dodge normal to large sized attacks, though only when at full health. The more his health decreases, as does Knave's ability to dodge. Endurance- Knave has incredible endurance, having been shown to be able to take a point-blank cannon blast without perishing. This strength and endurance is only enhanced by his Busoshoku Haki after the timeskip, allowing him to take a Pacifista's laser cannon and come out with nothing but bruises at the most. Knave Kenpo- the name for Knave's non-Devil Fruit fighting style, Knave Kenpo is an unholy combination of karate, jujutsu, kickboxing, street brawling, and a few other bits of combat. This fighting style has also earned Knave some fame, as his fighting style is known to be unpredictable and a bit suprising. Also dubbed "Random Kenpo" by some onlookers. Devil Fruit For more information, see: Naga Naga no Mi '' Knave has consumed the Naga Naga no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that gives Knave the ability to endow his body with with the force, strength, and energy of a shooting star. Knave's most common use of this fruit is to surround his limbs with the heat and kinetic energy of a meteor (which takes the form of a white-hot energy with an almost flame-like texture. It is often referred to as "the energy of a meteor" to simplifying typing), increasing his phsyical strikes' power. Knave also commonly uses his flight ability, though only in short bursts, and originally, he could not use this ability. Base Techniques *'Naga Naga no Heat Cannon (ナガナガなしヒト カノン, Naga Naga no Hito Kanon)- Knave's most basic technique, this first originated as a prototype of sorts for the Bomb technique. Now, it consists of Knave surrounding his fist(s) with with the heat and kinetic energy of a meteor, then punching the opponent with it, delivering a great amount of damage. *'''Naga Naga no Bomb ''(ナガナガなしボムブ, Naga Naga no Bomubu)''- Knave surrounds his fist with heat energy, then shoves his palm forward, sending it flying off him. When it connects with something it explodes outwards, delivering massive damage and burns to all targets nearby. Was originally Heat Canon. *'Naga Naga no Heat Barrage '(ナガナガなしヒートバージ, Naga Naga no Hito Baaji)- Knave releases dozens to hundreds of Heat Canons all at once, to the point that it seems he has dozens/hundreds of arms, dealing incredible damage to the opponent. *'Naga Naga no Whirlwind '(ナガナガなしヰールヰンド, Naga Naga no Wi-ruwindo)- Knave coats both hands with the energy of a meteor, then spins around, allowing it to whip around him and temporarily shield him. *'Naga Naga no Lightspeed '(ナガナガなしライトスピド, Naga Naga no Raitosupido)- Knave's name for the flight ability of his fruit. At the beginning of the series, and until the finale of the Deathwatch Arc, Knave can not use this ability for long, only a second or two at the most. However, during the final battle with the Deathwatch executives, falling and desperate to protect his friends, Knave truly unlocked the secret to the technique, and is now able to fly for longer periods. *'Naga Naga no Rapid Fire '(ナガナガなしラピド ピー, Naga Naga no Rapido Piaa)- Knave surrounds his palms with the heat and kinetic energy, then releases it in thousands of tiny bursts, peppering the opponents like bullets from a machine-gun. *'Naga Naga no Blast '(ナガナガなしブラスト, Naga Naga no Burasuto)- one of Knave's strongest attacks, Knave gathers a ton of heat and kinetic energy in his hands (in a fashion similar to the Kamehameha), then releases it, causing devestating damage. *'Naga Naga no Blast Tornado '(ナガナガなしブラスト トーナド, Naga Naga no Burasuto To-nado)- Knave performs Blast with the movements of Whirlwind, creating a spiraling, twister-like Blast that can pierce or defeat smaller opponents. *'Naga Naga no Lariat '(ナガナガなしレリーアット, Naga Naga no Reriiatto)- Knave surrounds himself with the white aura, then performs a lariat on the opponent. *'Naga Naga no Double Bomb '(ナガナガなしダバルバム, Naga Naga no Dabaru Bamu)- Knave releases two Bomb techniques from both of his hands, usually pushing himself back in the process. *'Naga Naga no Lance '(ナガナガなしラﾝス, Naga Naga no Ransu)- One of Knave's strongest techniques pre-timeskip, Knave creates a large spear of heat and kinetic energy, then uses all his strength and hurls it at the opponent. This is the technique used to kill Dahlia. *'Naga Naga no Delayed Reaction '(ナガナガなしディレイド リーアックシャﾝ, Naga Naga no Direido Riiakkushan)- Knave strikes the opponent, and deposits a large amount of heat and kinetic energy into that part of their body. Till up to 5 minutes later, Knave can detonate the heat and kinetic energy remotely, heavily damaging the opponent. *'Naga Naga no Bell '(ナガナガなしベア, Naga Naga no Beru)- Knave lifts up his hands, then surrounds both with heat and kinetic energy. He then brings it down on the opponent, delivering tremendous damage. *'Naga Naga no Buzzsaw '(ナガナガなしブズズサウ, Naga Naga no Buzuzusau)- Knave leaps into the air, then bounces off a surface, pulling himself into a ball and surrounding himself with heat and kinetic energy. He then spins, bouncing around on various things and doing great damage to any opponent he strikes. Hyper Mode Techniques Turbo Mode Techniques Ultra Mode Techniques Haki Rokushiki Stats Category:Zeon1 Category:Character Subpages